


His Name

by TheLanceShow



Series: Sorry! [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angry Lance (Voltron), Angst, Cheating, Darn, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I Tried, M/M, No Romance, Sad Lance (Voltron), Sad Shiro (Voltron), There's A Tag For That, Unhappy Ending, did i say angst, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLanceShow/pseuds/TheLanceShow
Summary: What's his name, Shiro?You know, of the man you've been cheating on him with.





	His Name

**Author's Note:**

> REVAMPED BECAUSE HOW DID ANY OF YOU READ THAT TRASH THE FIRST TIME

Sitting with his legs crossed, Lance peers at Shiro from where he's speaking on the phone. He's laying on his back, eyes flickering to Lance every few seconds. His metal hand rubs soothingly over Lance's knee. Then his hand stills, posture change minuscule. Lance has known Shiro for long enough to know that when he's happy, sad, or anything in between. His body languae reads from relaxed and content to relieved.

Relieved to get away from Lance, he guesses. Lance would never admit how much that hurts him.

Maybe Shiro thought he was sneaky about it, or maybe that Lance was a bumbling idiot. The interactions happened a while ago, when he finally realized what they meant. Shiro's quote-unquote _work_ would call him at all hours of the night, which they didn't used to do before. There was no mentioned promotion that would warrant his usual nine to five job to call him at one in the God damn morning.

Shiro hangs up and sighs, a little too forlorn. Enough to warrant an eyebrow raise from Lance that Shiro misinterprets. He clears his throat, glancing at Lance before quickly averting his eyes. Lance frowns at him, though Shiro likely doesn't see, as to how hard he's avoiding Lance's gaze.

"They want me to come in," says Shiro. He tries to keep his expression irritated, Lance can tell. His face is twitching, something that always happens when he lies. "Only for about an hour. If it's resolved earlier than that, then I'll be home sooner. I hope it is."

Lance nods slowly as Shiro stands from the bed. He makes his way over to the closet to pull out a blaze. He puts it on before opening the drawer to pull on a pair of jeans over his boxers. Lance feels something in him snap as he realizes that's the outfit Shiro wore when he proposed to Lance the first time around. Shiro looks up from where he's buttoning up his jeans. He smiles at Lance, the action small. When he sees Lance doesn't return the gesture, he furrows his brows and walks over to him. 

"I'll be back soon," Shiro says softly. Lance just stares at him, wondering what the Hell he did to make Shiro do this to him. Shiro grabs his chin gently and goes to kiss him. Lance turns his face at the last second so the kiss lands on his cheek instead.

"What's his name?" Lance asks quietly. The knot in his throat doesn't make an appearance, oddly enough. Shiro's eyes widen minutely, those gray irises thinning out just a tad as his pupils dilate.

"You know my boss's name. Remember, Zarkon?" Shiro replies _almost_ breezily, not quite hitting the mark. He directs Lance's face towards his again, this time more firm. lance snatches his face away, face in neutral state.

"Do you actually think I'm a fucking moron, Kashi?" Lance asks darkly. Shiro straightens and step back, aiming for confused instead. The fear, in his eyes, however, is real. "Can you at least give me the satisfaction of knowing his name?"

"Who's name?" Shiro asks, clenching his right fist. He's nervous if the sudden beads of sweat forming on his brow indicate anything.

"What's his _name?"_

"Kitten, I don't know what-"

 _"Takashi! What is the name of this - this_ whore _that you've been_ fucking _behind my_ back?!" Shiro winces, backing up until he hits a wall as Lance springs up from the bed and bounds towards him. "Tell me," he hisses. Shiro seems to be searching Lance's face for something, a sign maybe, but Lance doesn't know what he's searching for.

When When Shiro doesn't respond, Lance continues. "You actually think I'm an imbecile, don't you? I've let you get away with this shit for about three months! You come home smelling the same as when you left! Cologne doesn't last that long you-" Lance pounds a fist to Shiro's chest with every word, "- no good, cheating, sonuvabitch!"

"Lance, please," Shiro pleads, gripping his wrists and holding them still. "I-I don't want this to affect -"

"Tell me!" Lance screams and wrenches his hand away from Shiro, raw anger drowning out the wailing in his heart.

"Keith," Shiro whispers after a moment of silence, staring at the floor. He has the fucking _audacity_ to start crying. Lance slaps him hard across the face, the sound deafening as Shiro's head whips to the right.. A large, cherry red mark has already formed.

"Break it down for me, asshole," Lance starts, taking three long steps away from Shiro. He glares at him, teeth clenched. "If you wanted a fucking divorce, just ask for it! Why would you do this shit instead?!"

"I don't know what I'm doing, Lance!" Shiro cries, those tears still streaming down his face. It could be from the pain, though Lance doubts it. "I don't want you to leave me, and I don't want to leave you!"

"It's too late for this bullshit, Shiro! And fuck me sideways if I know you don't have an inkling as to what you're doing! The secretary, Shiro? That's so fucking cliché!" Shiro's face twists into something so heartbroken that Lance nearly looks away. The sadistic and vengeful side of his mind forces him to keep staring.

"Lance, please don't call me that," He whispered. "Don't call me Shiro."

"Why not?" he asks hotly. "Does  _Keith_ call you that?"

"You're the only one who doesn't call me by that," Shiro says quietly, staring into Lance's heated eyes. "If you do, then - "

"It makes me just like everyone else, doesn't it?" is what Lance cuts him off with. Makes me someone who doesn't want to be with you anymore. That name - Kashi? It feels like _horse shit_ on my tongue. That's a term of endearment. That's a term you don't deserve anymore.

"For the last three months, whenever I thought of you, the name _Shiro_ would pop into my head because of how despicable you are. You can go fuck Keith, Shiro. But if you do, don't come back home. Even if you don't fuck the shit out of him, go stay at your mother's, because I might just be completely fucking done with you."

Shiro opens his mouth to argue but quickly shuts it, nodding instead.

"I'm sorry."

He's sorry.

He's fucking _sorry._

"No, you're not," Lance spits, walking to the bathroom and shutting the door. He hears a sound that's vaguely similar to a sob before he hears the bedroom door and then shut. He runs a bath and strips, pouring in lavendar bath oils and hoping it will help calm him down. Sinking into the water, seething, feeling like _scraping_ every touch he received from Shiro _off_.

He waits for the tears to come, but they never do.

 

 It's eight in the morning when Lance calls.

"Hey, Julie. Did Kashi spend the night there?" he asks, tired. There's still crust on the corners of his eyes.

_"Can't say he did, honey. Is everything going well?"_

"Everything is swell, Ma."

They carry on a short conversation after that, Lance's blood boiling all the while. He quickly pulls on a pair jeans and sandals, puts his wallet into his pocket, and grabs his keys. He leaves the house with a practiced, confident stride. He feels light with every step he takes.

* * *

Disgusting.

Heartless.

Worthless.

Pig.

Cheater.

Liar.

All things he had been called by his mother and father this morning.

He had decided, in the end, that he needed to be comforted. He got plastered at a bar, then in a drunken and stupid decision, headed to Keith's place. They attempted to have sex again, but Shiro really wasn't feeling it. He felt as dirty as he did the first time.

If he's being honest, he doesn't know why he keeps going back.

Then his mother called him at nine in the morning, asking where he was and if Lance was okay. He ended up spilling his guts and got what he deserved. He had earned all of those titles.

Now Shiro is standing in front of their house, feeling dread and relief fill his veins at the thought of seeing Lance again. He slowly makes his way up the steps, taking his keys out of his pocket as he does. When he goes to put the key in -

\- it didn't fit.

Heattempts to shove the key into the door for fifteen more minutes, the dread outweighing the relief as time passes. Finally, the door opens from the inside rather than because of the key.

And there Lance is, staring at Shiro the same way he had yesterday.

An angry, raging fire in his eyes and not a drop of sadness. As if he were waiting to finally blow up at Shiro after all those three months.

"Why are you here?" Lance asks, stepping outside and closing the door.

"I live here, Lance; we both do," Shiro says, confused as to why his key didn't work but having a vague idea. An idea that has his barely there composure slipping just a tad.

"Don't you remember what I said? That if you fuck him that you shouldn't come home?" Lance asks, jaw clenched. That's why Shiro's mother had called; Lance must have asked where Shiro was. "Yeah, is it clicking together now? The changed lock and all that?"

"I can explain - "

"No, you can't!" his voice is thick and his expression changed, a trickle of betrayal filling in the cracked expression. Devastated tears welled up in his eyes but didn't fall. "You can't, Shiro!"

"Stop calling me _Shiro_ , Lance, I'm begging you," Shiro pleads. His hands twitch by his sides as he actively tries to restrain himself from reaching out to Lance. He swears on God that he's in love with this man, that he's just too fucking stupid to ruin what they had.

"I hate that I - I want to forgive you, you know," Lance whispers, running a hand down his face. "Come inside."

Shiro follows after Lance when he yanks the door open and strides inside. He closes the door softly behind them, something sick curling in his gut as they head to the dining room. A small stack of papers sits on the small table and Lance takes a seat in front of them. Shiro stares at them wordlessly.

Oh, no.

"What are those?" Shiro whispers, eyes going from the papers to Lance. Intense blue eyes stare at him head-on.

"You know damn well what these are," Lance snaps, fire renewed with gasoline, burning hotter. "We need to agree on who gets what - 'cause I'm done. No matter how much I'll always love your revolting ass, I'm doing this shit. No matter how much I want you to kiss me, hold me, just fucking _love_ me, I'm not putting myself through this."

"I love you!" Shiro gasps out, suden tears making their way down his face. He feels like a giant, gaping blackhole is about to consume his heart. He drops to his knees and grabs Lance's left hand to find that his wedding ring isn't there. "Please, you can't do this to me, Lance."

"I can if I hire an attorney." His voice is empty of emotion as he continues to stare at Shiro.

"Baby -"

"I will." 

**Author's Note:**

> ayy what do you think.
> 
> Buy me a coffee?  
> A hoe no longer gets support from her family ;v;
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/aniayamurray


End file.
